


Fascinating

by Skiplowave



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Jerry catches feelings for human, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Newt is studies life of a vampire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fic also found on my tumblr

Jerry was being followed not like that’s new or anything but he’s  _follower_  was getting little too close. There hasn’t been hunters for about 100 years, mostly because Jerry killed unless….

The vampire huffed stopping at his door. “ I know you’re out there, so stop hiding.” Jerry heard a quiet gasp and footsteps coming from across the street. 

“Amazing you noticed me even though it’s night time. Not to mention I have light feet.” Jerry turned around seeing lanky man with British accent standing under street light.  Jerry saw a notepad and pen in the man’s hand.  “ Are you a hunter?” Jerry asked with evil smirk ready to kill the strange follower.

“ Hunter? Oh goodness no! I never harm creatures honestly hunters are the worst, they’re like poachers.” Jerry smirk dropped now confuse,  _what the fuck?_  The guy wasn’t a hunter then who hell is he? In a flash Jerry grabbed the man taking him inside pinned to the wall.

“  **Who are you, guy?”**

**“** Newt Scamander I study supernatural creatures. What lovely fangs- And your eyes I thought they turn red or light blue not black.”

Jerry backed away confused,  _Newt_  knew he was a vampire. Yet that wasn’t the confusing part no the fact Newt didn’t show an inch of fear was  _scary_. “ Is something wrong?” Jerry stared at Newt inspecting him seeing legit concern on the freckle man’s face.

“ You’re trying study me what for?  **Better be good answer to**.” Newt eyes light up in excitement grabbing the vampire’s hand leading him to living room

_It’s sunlight….this guy talked to me to fucking sun raise.._

Newt said it was hobby finding and understanding creatures. Somehow that went to various other topics.  For first time in who knows  how many years Jerry Dandrige was  **tired**. Jerry yawned  covering his face. 

“ Oh dear are you tired? Do vampires get tired? Oh where do you sleep?”

“  **ENOUGH NEWT!”**

Newt lowered his head mumbling an apology. The sight actually made Jerry feel bad,  _ah damn it_.  “ Look guy these questions one at time, I ain’t going no where.” Newt gave soft smile and Jerry relax seeing guy wasn’t too let down.

“ Well can I observe you properly? If that’s okay with you. You can even drink my blood as an exchange.” Jerry chuckled, Newt was quite the character and some reason vampire liked that. 

“ Sure guy fine deal to me.”


	2. Dirt

Jerry yawned answering his door, " Morning Jerry!" The vampire gave a tired smirk letting Newt inside. Every since their first encounter Jerry allowed Newt to  _study_ him expect Jerry had to let Newt know when it was okay. Newt cheerful open his notebook ready to write any and everything Jerry did.

" So what are you doing today?"

" Sleep."

That's all Jerry said walking pass the stairs heading to basement door.  Newt mumbled following the vampire close behind. The basement was filled with dirt, concrete, dimly lit overhead lights, and support beams. In the middle lied  a coffin right next to is was a hole in the ground. "  Interesting, vampires do not sleep upside down like bats." Newt said to himself writing  _something_ in his notebook. 

" Which do you prefer coffin or dirt?" Jerry shrugged climbing into his coffin, " Depends on my mood guy. Once turn into vampires are buried underground, like our  _happy place_." Jerry laid still closing his eyes waiting for sleep to kick in. " If I'm in bad mood I sleep in the hole." Newt gasped scribbling away. Jerry hummed to himself slowly dozing off.

It was peaceful watching jerry sleep, the vampire looked so  _lifeless_. Body pale as a ghost his chest not even moving yet the vampire lightly snored. Newt smiled drawing Jerry and jotting down side notes. As time passed Newt yawned wanting to sleep himself, he wasn't adjusted to vampire's night owl schedule yet. " Hey guy." Newt shot his head up fully alert. " Yes? Need anything? Are you hung-" Jerry placed finger on his lips shushing the excited man. Jerry  scooted his body over, Newt titled his head confused.

" Come on guy, get in." Jerry huffed patting the new space, Newt is a slimed man after all he should fit. " T-Thank you!" Newt wrote one last note before setting it down on concrete floor. Taking off his shoes Newt slipped into the coffin getting himself comfy, perfect fit. " Good morn-night Jerry." Newt said closing his eyes, " Night guy." jerry replied already drifting back to sleep pulling Newt close to him. Newt didn't know it but Jerry like the sound of man's heart beating it was  _soothing_. The vampire nuzzled his head onto Newt's shoulder snoring.

That was the best sleep the two ever had...


	3. Green Apples

" Jerry are you eating an apple?" Jerry bite into the fruit nodding his head. Newt gasp amazed at the discovery. " I didn't know vampire can eat human food. What do you eat other fruits? What's your favorite breakfast?" Jerry chuckled taking one more bite before tossing it in the trash. " Anything that doesn't have garlic guy." Jerry couldn't help but smirk seeing Newt write what he just said down. " Green apples are my favorite by the way." Newt smiled jotting the fact down.

_ Note: Jerry loves green apples _

Jerry checked his phone,  _weird_ he thought. It was almost nine yet Newt didn't come to visits yet. The vampire shrugged it off not feeling worried about it, sleep might caught up to him. It amazed Jerry how the man kept such energy now stop.  _Guess I'll grab a dinner_. Getting off sofa Jerry headed to front door, been while heading to strip, find cute little minx feast on. Opening the door, Jerry was greeted by chirper Newt.

" Hi Jerry!"

" Hey Newt."

Jerry arched his eyebrow seeing Newt holding large brown paper bag. " Guy what is that?" Newt grinned walking inside heading to kitchen.  _So much for a dinner_. The vampire watch Newt pulled items out the bag, various snacks all  _green apple flavor_. " You said this was your favorite so I got you all types of snacks!" Jerry shouldn't smile but he's doing it anyway. Cute gesture Newt went out his way to do this. " Green apple soda....huh." Grabbing the bottle Jerry took a sip savoring the taste. He frown setting the soda down."

" Do like it?"

" Artificial flavor not really good. Here taste."

Newt cheeks turned pink at the offer, " R-really? Thank you." Newt took a sip of his own, didn't taste that bad to him so he took another drink, then another til bottle was empty. Jerry chuckled when Newt burped as he wrote in his notebook. _Wonder what he writes in that thing?_ " Okay now try the candies, candy apples, and pies." Jerry had sweet tooth but even he had limits. Carmel apple though good was bitch trying get sticky sugar off his teeth. The candy was candy nothing to special, he liked Newt's excited when told he could keep the rest. Last thing was apple pies all pick from different fast food joints. 

" Hey guy can I ask you question?" Newt nodded his head scribbling in his notebook. " Why all the different stuff? Basket of apples would've worked just fine." Newt bit his lip humming to himself, Newt sure did look cute blushing like that.  _Wait._ " I-well....just curious see if you actually eat it." Jerry moved closer to Newt man was awful liar the way he chewed his lip said it all. " Don't friends give their other friends snacks, just for fun?" Jerry backed away surprised, him and newt  _friends_? Thought sounded crazy for almost 400 years Jerry Dandridge never had  _friends_. The vampire wasn't even sure how to process the new information.

" Jerry?" The vampire said  nothing he grabbed his cars keys and heading out the door leaving a confuse Newt behind.

* * *

Jerry return an hour later not only surprise Newt never left but also guy was fast asleep on his couch. Setting bag down Jerry spotted Newt's notebook on the floor.  _Just one peak_. Notes weren't nothing special to jerry at least, however the side notes what got Jerry's full attention. Newt's own commentary, doodles, full on sketches of Jerry were  ** _wow_** _._  

_Told Jerry we're friends he left. Maybe I should distance myself? No, I should apologize first that's what real friends do!_

Jerry sighed to himself Newt really thinks he upset the vampire. Jerry by no means was upset taken aback yes he needed clear his head.  _Maybe this stuff make him feel better..._ Placing blanket on Newt, Jerry left the bag near the couch with a little note. He went to the basement to rest in his coffin for rest of the night.

_Jerry...._

_Jerry......_

" Wake up Jerry!"

The vampire growled only to stopped seeing green eyes staring at him. " What....time is it?" Newt pulled out his phone showing the time. " 7 am...what the fuck...." Jerry groaned covering his face. " Sorry-sorry! I just wanted to thank you for the gift. I'll go now see you later Jerry!" Jerry yawned waving him off drifting back  to sleep.  _At least he's not upset...._

Newt smiled carrying the bag home, green tea bags, bottle tea, and various box of cookies.  _We really are friends!_ He thought, Newt rambled about his favorite foods a while back it warmed his heart knowing Jerry remembered. He held the little note close to his chest.

_Hey ~~guy~~ Newt  you didn't upset me. I never really had friends before vampire loner thing. Anyway you got me snacks so I got you some. Wasn't sure what kind so I got both. -Jerry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :')


	4. Hedgehog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually drops new chapter and disappears again*

Jerry hasn't seen nor heard from Newt three days straight.  Not that the vampire was worried or anything just Newt being around was the norm. Newt was a chatter box at least when it came to creatures.  The strange man was an introvert, Jerry witness that first hand when Newt asked how Jerry did his  _hunting_.  The vampire's favorite spot was night clubs, easy to grab people looking for a one night stand  _typically their last_. While Jerry flirted with random men and women, Newt stayed in the back away from the crowd take just reading a book. Poor guy didn't fit in at all, after feeding Jerry thought grabbing a cutie for Newt to chat with but he had already left the club. Jerry hadn't from Newt since then.

_Maybe he found a special someone....or some creep kidnapped him_

Jerry growled not sure why he thought that conclusion. Pulling out his phone, Jerry checked to see if Newt received his text messages. All were read but that's about it. The messages weren't anything special. Few heys, hello, are you busy etc etc.  _Fuck it_. Getting off the couch, Jerry opened his door to look across the street seeing Newt's house lights on, walking over he knocked a few times and then rang the door bell. Five minutes pass and Jerry was growing rather impatience.  _Damn vampire rules_.  Turning around, Jerry was going to head back to his house maybe grab something to eat.

" Jerry?"

" Hey...guy?"

Jerry frown seeing Newt wasn't his odd and cheerful self. His eyes were dull and bit red and his hair was messier than usual. The vampire could see and smell sadness all over the human. " Everything okay? Hadn't heard from ya since the club. That night...did I do something that upset you?" Jerry wasn't sure why he asked but part of him question if he freaked his friend out.  _God what am I thinking?_ " No you did nothing wrong I got overwhelmed. I got home and well...my pet died." Newt rubbed his eyes as more tears appeared. Jerry would comfort Newt but the human was still in his house and not outside. 

" Would you like to see him?"

" Sure."

Newt walked outside and pointed at the little patch near some yellow flowers that had a small stick cross in the ground.  _Oh_. " Her name was niffler she was my pet hedgehog. She really like shiny things." Newt took a deep breath as Jerry patted his shoulder. " I came back and she choked on a gold coin. I'm a terrible owner!" Newt buried his face in his hands crying. " It's not your fault Newt, animals...do dumb stuff it's in their nature."  Newt nodded his head sniffling, " I know but I tried my best hiding things that her hurt." Jerry patted Newt's shoulder trying ease the man from beating himself up.  " How about we visit a pet store or an aquarium tomorrow?" Newt looked at Jerry in surprise. " Nevermind that was a b-" Newt hugged Jerry tightly, typically if anyone hugged the vampire he shove them away, not Newt. " C-can we do both?" Jerry slowly hugged Newt back chuckling to himself.

" Sure why not."

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is welcomed ^-^


End file.
